Welcome To Miracle's Cafe
by Sakamaki Ama-chan
Summary: Welcome To Miracle's Cafe! Butlers Cafe dengan banyak event dan makanan minuman yang enak. Kalian juga akan dilayani oleh 6 butler terkeren. Bersiaplah dengan uang kalian jika kalian sudah merasa nyaman dengan cafe ini. Dan jangan kaget jika ada hal yang unik di Cafe ini.


**Oke! Author ini emang ga bermutu! Bukannya update ff yg lain malah bikin ff baru. Mana OC lagi. Dan author sedikit ngambil alur dari komik. Ya udahlah. Emang mood author itu gonta ganti. Jadi tolong maafkan author yg masih polos + suci ini ( *seketika author dilempar tomat* ) . udah deh. Baca aja yak!**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = bukan saya**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, dll**

**CHAP 1**

"Selamat datang di Miracle's Café-ssu!" ujar seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning, Kise Ryouta. Hingga pelanggan yang saat itu adalah 3 orang wanita langsung ber-fangirling ria.

"Doumo. Silahkan ke meja sebelah sini." Kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berada di depan 3 orang wanita itu. Dia langsung mengarahkan 3 wanita itu ke tempat meja yang cukup nyaman. Lalu, kuroko pun pergi.

"Anda ingin pesan apa-nodayo?" Midorima datang membawakan menu dan papan kecil untuk menulis pesanan.

"Chocolat Cake sama Kopi hangat."

"Apple Pie dan Orange Juice."

"Rainbow Cake dan Cappucino Float."

Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, Midorima pun pergi. Gaya Butlernya sangat menawan. Begitulah isi pikiran mereka.

"Murasakibara, ini pesanan selanjutnya." Ujar Midorima sambil menyerahkan kertas bertuliskan pesanan. Murasakibara mengambil kertas pesanan itu dan dengan sigap memasak dengan cepat.

"Mine-chin, tolong antarkan ini ke meja no. 7 disebelah sana." Kata Murasakibara sambil menunjuk meja yang berisikan 3 orang wanita tadi.

"Hng? Baiklah.." ujar Aomine malas. Dia menuju ke meja no. 7 dan menaruh makanan dan minuman itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Silahkan menikmati" ujar Aomine pergi dan menguap seketika.

"Daiki, jangan menguap didepan semuanya. Kita harus berpenampilan elegant tau." Ujar si setan merah ( *author dilempar gunting* ) maksudnya Akashi.

"Ya… baiklah…" jawab Aomine yang masih malas. Tadinya dia mau bolos kerja. Tapi, karena tadi ga sengaja ketemu atau emang sengaja diperencanakan untuk ketemu, Aomine bertemu Akashi dijalan.

"Bukankah ini siang yang cerah? Sangat indah bukan?" kata Akashi yg OOC-nya keluar.

"CERAH APANYA, HAH?!" teriakmu sambil membawakan 2 nampan kea rah pelanggan yang lainnya.

"Ini itu masih gak bener tau!" omelmu kepada semua anggota GoM yang bekerja di café tersebut.

"Memangnya yang ga bener apa (name)" tanya Akashi kepadamu.

"Banyak! Pertama, Kise jangan merayu tamu!" omelmu sembari menarik Kise yang sedang minta no. HP ke salah satu pelanggan.

"Kedua! Kuroko! Jangan sembarangan muncul didepan orang!" omelmu didepan pintu masuk dimana Kuroko menatapmu dengan tatapan inonsen.

"Ketiga! Saat melayani tamu, jangan membawa Lucky Itemmu yang aneh Midorima!" kau merampas Lucky Item Midorima dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang diluar.

"Oi! Jangan membuang Lucky Itemku-nodayo!" Midorima pun pergi ke tempat sampah yang diluar. Namun naas, sampah yang berada di tempat sampah itu sudah dibawa oleh truk sampah. Midorima pun mengejar truk sampah itu yang udah dibawa kemana sama pengemudinya.

"Keempat! Murasakibara! Jangan mencicipi makanan mulu! Ntar makanannya habis dicicipi mulu gimana?!" kamu pun mengomel di dapur.

"Kelima… Aomine! Kau harus lebih sopan kepada pelanggan! Juga…. jangan mengupil didepan pelanggan!" kamu pun meninju Aomine hingga dia terkapar kesakitan.

"Dan yang terakhir…." Kamu pun melirik kearah Akashi. Yang dilirik hanya menunggu apa perkataanmu selanjutnya. Kau pun menghampiri Akashi.

"Kau ini memang bos café ini, Akashi. Tetapi… jangan main Shogi di tengah-tengah pelanggan! Apa kau tidak tau betapa mengganggunya itu?! Dan kau bermain shogi sendirian, tau! Kau mau dianggep orang gila?!" teriakmu yang membuat semua pelanggan mengarah kepadamu.

"Maaf atas keributan yang tadi. Silahkan kembali menikmati makanan dan minuman anda." Ujar Akashi berdiri. Dia lalu membisikan sesuatu di telingamu.

"Temui aku di ruang Manager setelah tutup toko." Bisik Akashi sambil menyeringai. Dia pun membereskan papan shoginya dan pergi ke ruang Manager.

"Dasar kalian semua…. Aku tak habis pikir dengan kalian." Ucapmu kesal. Ya, kenapa kau berhak mengomentari pekerjaan mereka semua. Itu karena kau seorang _Floor Chief_. Floor Chief kerjanya sama seperti Floor Staf yang melayani para pelanggan. Bedanya Floor Chief mengawasi kerja Floor Staf. Dan, kamu juga berhak memberikan usul untuk event café kepada Manager atau bos cafenya.

"Mou… (name)cchi. Tadi dia itu fansku-ssu. Masa aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan fansku sendiri…" kau mengernyit atas perkataan Kise.

"Aku tau di fansmu Kise. Tetapi, kenapa kau meminta alamat E-mailnya? Tolong sekalian bawakan minumannya." Tanyamu. Lalu kau menyuruh Kise untuk membawakan nampan berisi minuman. Karena, kedua tanganmu sudah penuh. Tangan kana nisi nampan makanan. Tangan kiri memegang menu. Siapa tau ada yang mau pesan tambahan.

"Ya… i-itu…" kata Kise gugup.

"Kalau kau naksir padanya terus terang saja. Jangan seperti itu. Bawakan minumannya ke meja 10." Kau kembali ke bagian kasir karena ada yang mau membayarnya.

"Hah! (name) sangat merepotkan. Mentang-mentang dia cewe seorang yang bekerja disini, dia bisa menyuruh kita seenaknya." Curhat Aomine kepada Kuroko yang disebelahnya.

"Menurutku tidak Aomine-kun. (name)-san melakukan itu untuk memperbaiki kondisi kita. Semakin bagus kita bekerja, maka pelanggan akan betah untuk makan disini. Dan sering kisini." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi tetap saja dia cukup jahat-nanodayo." Ucap Midorima yang datang dan memegang Lucky Itemnya yang kinclong.

"Kok Lucky Itemmu bisa bersih kembali?" tanya Aomine sembari menunjuk Lucky Item Midorima.

"Setelah mencarinya didalam truk sampah, aku mencucinya hingga klincong bersama baju kerja ini. Aku mencucinya hingga bersih dan wangi-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bajumu?"

"Aku punya cadangan dirumah. Makanya aku menggantinya. Tidak mungkin aku memakai pakaian yang sama-nanodayo."

"Souka na."

"Teme! Jangan ngobrol saja! Kerjakan tugas kalian!" omelmu sambil merampas lagi Lucky Item Midorima.

"Jangan membuangnya lagi (name)!" teriak Midorima.

"Aku tidak membuangnya. Tapi menyimpannya di ruang staff. Kau keberatan?" tanyamu sambil berjalan keruangan staff.

"Baiklah-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sembari berbalik.

"Meja no. 15. Layani meja itu." Perintahmu sembari memasuki ruang staff. Saat memasuki ruang staff kamu bukannya menaruhnya / memajangnya, malah membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Dasar. Merepotkan sekali si maniak itu. Selalu saja membawa barang yang aneh. Aku jadi dapat banyak complain." Rutukmu sambil berjalan keluar ruang staff.

-skip time ; saat café tutup-

_Di Ruang Staff_

"Mou (name)cchi menjagaku sangat ketat-ssu. Aku sampai tidak bisa merayu satu tamu pun." Keluh Kise sambil mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos.

"Dia menjagaku agar terus terlihat oleh para pelanggan." Gentian Kuroko yang berbicara.

"Huh! Dia bukannya memajang Lucky Itemku malah membuangnya ke tempat sampah lagi-nanodayo. Benar kata Oha-Asa. Aku seharusnya menjauhi Scorpio untuk hari ini." Ucap Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dia tak tau malu. Dia menendang pantatku didepan pelanggan. Aku sampai ditertawakan. Padahal saat dia menedangku pantsunya keliatan. Emang gak tau malu." Ucap Aomine sambil menaruh telapak tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Memangnya warnanya apa-ssu?"

"Putih dengan polkadot merah dan biru." Jawab Aomine sambil menguap.

"Oh… (name)-chin juga mengawasiku agar aku tidak selalu mencicipi makanan. Mungkin takut porsi makanan pelanggan akan berkurang karenaku." Ucap Murasakibara sambil memakan potongan kue yang tidak terjual hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia dimana-nanodayo?"

"Dia berada di ruang manager bersama Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko menyesap Vanilla Milkshake buatannya sendiri.

"Berdua saja-ssu?" tanya Kise. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Aomine menyeringai.

_Di Ruang Manager_

"Bagaimana kerja mereka hari ini?" tanya Akashi duduk dimejanya. Sedangkan kamu berdiri.

"Cukup bagus. Tapi mereka seharusnya lebih disiplin lagi." Jawabmu dengan nada kesal.

"Ah ayolah. Itu adalah cirri khas café kita."

"Kita? Ini cafemu Akashi! Kenapa kamu sangat santai begitu, hah?!" bentakmu sedikit.

"Karena aku percaya bahwa gadis yang berada di depanku akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai. Entah kenapa kau hanya tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Huh! Terserah kau sajalah! Lusa sudah natal. Kau tidak ingin mengadakan event natal?" tanyamu sambil berkacak pinggang. Entah kenapa kau sangat berani berdiri dihadapan Akashi Seijuuro dengan pose seperti itu.

"Tentu saja ingin. Tapi, aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda." Jawab Akashi sambil menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Bukannya membuat menu khusus sudah cukup? Atau memberi hadiah kepada seseorang dengan syarat tertentu?" tanyamu sembari memberi usul.

"Usul yang bagus. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dan kau pasti tau." Akashi menunjuk dirimu. Kamu menghela nafas.

"Kau mau para staff memakai kostum bertemakan natal pada hari natal?" tanyamu. Sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin Atsushi sedang memikirkan menu baru. Memberi hadiah? Itu sudah didiskusikan. Kau bertanggung jawab untuk kostumnya." Jawab Akashi. Kau hanya mebelalak matamu.

"Apa?! Kau sudah mendiskusikan dengan para staff? Lalu, kenapa harus aku yang mengurus soal kostum?" tanyamu rada panik.

"Ya. Karena aku yakin kau akan menemukan kostum yang pantas (name)." jawab Akashi tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak bersamaku?! Oke baiklah tentang kostum itu. Kenapa kau tidak mendiskusikannya denganku?"

"Karena itu adalah kesepakatan kami berenam."

"Kesepakatan?"

"Itu rahasia (name). kau akan tau nanti saat natal tiba." Jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Oke. Baiklah. Akan kucarikan kostum yang sesuai. Tapi…" kau sengaja memutuskan omonganmu dan berhenti berjalan.

"Aku tidak menerima protes dari siapapun tentang kostum yang akan kupilih." Tambahmu sambil menyeringai ke Akashi.

"Tentu saja (name). kuserahkan padamu." Jawab Akashi yang ikut menyeringai. Kau pun membuka pintu dan…

BRUAK!

"Hoi Kise! Kau berat sekali!"

"Bukan aku-ssu! Murasakicchi menibanku!"

"Tidak. Kuro-chin juga menibanku, kok."

"Itu tidak ada bedanya! Murasakibara cepat bangun!" teriak Aomine dan Mura pun bangun. Setelah semuanya bangun, mereka menatap horror dirimu yang sedang memasang Evil Smile.

"Kalian menguping?" tanyamu dengan nada horror.

"Tidak-ssu! Hanya kebetulan lewat. Dan kami tak sengaja mendengarnya." Kise memberikan alasan. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Midorima! Apa bener mereka tidak menguping? Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan menghancurkan Lucky Itemmu selama sebulan." Tanyamu sambil menatap Midorima dengan Evil Eyes. Semua hanya berharap Midorima tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, demi Lucky Item yang tidak dihancurkan, Midorima menjawab dengan jujur.

"Mereka menguping. Lebih tepatnya mereka menguping karena ajakan Aomine-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima. Dan Aomine hanya menatap Midorima kesal.

"Hooh… begitu rupanya. Terima kasih Midorima. Besok kau akan kuberikan keuntungan." Ucap dirimu sambil tersenyum kepada Midorima. Midorima hanya bersorak dalam hati. Karena menerima keuntungan darimu adalah suatu hal yang sangat jarang didapatkan saat bekerja.

"Dan untuk kalian… Welcome To The Hell Tomorrow. See You…" kamu pun meninggalkan 4 orang yang terdiam dengan perkataanmu barusan.

"_Besok mati aja!"_ teriak Aomine dan Kise dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Nah… gimana Minasama. Emang abal banget ini ff. mungkin saja saya menghancurkan ff ini. Ya sudahlah. Oh ya ini tugas para GoM**

**Kuroko : memberitahu letak dimana pelanggan duduk**

**Kise : menyambut pelanggan. Kadang juga sama seperti Kuroko.**

**Midorima : menulis pesanan pelanggan dan mengantarkan pesanan**

**Aomine : mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan**

**Murasakibara : memasakan makanan**

**Akashi : mengawasi para pekerja. Atau menjadi kasir**

**Kamu : semua pekerjaan para GoM bisa kamu lakukan.**

**Nah, pasalnya sih semuanya juga bisa seperti kamu. Cuma, karena disini 'kamu'nya sangat disiplin. Jadinya harus mentaati bagian-bagiannya. Akhir kata…**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
